1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polishing pads useful in the manufacture of semiconductor devices or the like. More particularly, the polishing pads of the present invention comprise an advantageous hydrophilic material having an innovative surface topography and texture which generally improves polishing performance (as well as the predictability of polishing performance).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Integrated circuit fabrication generally requires polishing of one or more substrates, such as silicon, silicon dioxide, tungsten, copper or aluminum. Such polishing is generally accomplished, using a polishing pad in combination with a polishing fluid.
The semiconductor industry has a need for precision polishing to narrow tolerances, but unwanted "pad to pad" variations in polishing performance are quite common. A need therefore exists in the semiconductor industry for polishing pads which exhibit more predicable performance during high precision polishing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,062 describes a cutting means for abrading the surface of a polishing pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,051 describes an elongated blade having a serrated edge pressing against a pad surface, thereby cutting circumferential grooves into the pad surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,233 is directed to a polishing pad having large and small flow channels produced solely by external means upon the surface of a solid uniform polymer sheet.